A Loving Death
by This cut deeper
Summary: when kagome is about to die, InuYasha seeks revenge upon the one person that he thought that he would never have to kill. all chapters done. i think i'll write a sequil.
1. Loves Call

Chapter 1

Kikyo's arrow hit Kagome and made her fall to her knees.

"Try and hit me again, you can't you weak little girl!" Kikyo's voice pierced Kagome's heart as she thought of what her life was about, she didn't know, "Fight me or you forfeit your life!

"Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled, it was music to her ears. "Kagome? Where are you?"

"don't worry Kagome," Kikyo said with her cold drawl, "InuYasha can't save you now he will soon be met by some REAL demonds, unlike his filthy self. He has fallen in love with you, and yet his mind thinks that he still loves me! What a fool! He shall soon be dead, and you will too!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome whispered, "don't fall into her trap! Don't! you can't! I LOVE YOU, and I have never told you the way that I feel. Why must this be?"

A/N: hope you liked it, sorry it's short, but it is just the first chapter! Please review, and tell me what you think of my first fic, if you're interested in my style, my other pin name is Kagome Granger


	2. Unwanted Eyes and Arows

Chapter two

InuYasha ran as fast as his legs would take him, towards where he could tell that Kagome's scent was.

"Sometimes being half dog demond can come in handy!" he said to himself as he dodged trees and sniffed the air.

And then he saw it! A demond, a FULL demond. He was used to fighting full demonds, but this one was a legend, Anix, the demond crusher. He was said to have killed hundreds of demonds just by them looking him in the eye. InuYasha looked away, even though his eyes were trying to look up, he knew the rumor was true, for he could tell that he was an hard kill demond with glowing eyes.

"the glow! That must mean he is ready to kill!" InuYasha thought.

"Kikyo, please!" Kagome begged, "just let him live! Kill me if you must, but not him, you loved him once, you should understand! I love him and I just want him to live!

"But it seems that you don't understand," Kikyo said grinning from ear to ear, "if you die, so will his heart, so he will die of heartbreak anyway! Ha ha ha, you can not stop me!"

Kikyo shot a last arrow that pierced both her heart and her body. Half dead Kagome fell, and Kikyo laughed.

"Forever," Kikyo said, "forever more I don't have to worry about InuYasha or Kagome! Ha ha ha!"

A/N: did you like it? Good? Bad? Okay?


	3. Love Hurts

Chapter 3

InuYasha's eye's darkened as he smelled blood, and a lot of it.

"Oh no!" he thought, "I don't smell Kikyo anymore! What happened? Is Kagome hurt? Is she dead? Gosh, I wish I knew what's going on over there!"

"Filthy half demond," Anix roared, "you are to be killed according to my master, and that I shall do!"

"Huh? Is Kikyo your master?"

"Be Quiet you filthy half demond, and fight!" Anix's roars grew louder and louder.

"Well," InuYasha yelled, "If you say so!" and unsheaded his sword. But InuYasha knew that every second he wasted with this demond would lead to Kagome's death, and he could not let that happen!

He thought about what he had not told her before, and he loved her more than ever at that moment, for he knew that she was fighting for him, and he was fighting for her. Two minds the same thought, always to be in each other's heart, even though neither knew what the other felt.

Kagome thought of all the nightmares that she had had in the last month, all about InuYasha, she thought that those dreams were real, that InuYasha didn't love her too, but she was wrong, she didn't know it, but InuYasha loved her the same way that she loved him. Although unconscious, she could still hear InuYasha fighting Anix in the back of her head.

"I'm going to die," Kagome thought, "And InuYasha will die too. Even if he doesn't die, I am a part of him, maybe not the way I wish I was, but... I am a part of him. What will he do when he sees I am almost dead?"

She struggled to gain consciousness, but could not find the strength to awaken.

"You fool!" Anix yelled, "You are fighting to stay alive, and you do not fight at your best? What kind of demond are you?"

"A HALF ONE!" InuYasha yelled and struck his blade into the chest of Anix, hurting him severely.

InuYasha ran to see Kagome, near her death.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered, "Please, wake up!"

Kagome's left eye peeked open, to see InuYasha unharmed.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No, just really hurt, MIROKU? SHIPPO? SONGO?"

There was no answer, InuYasha picked Kagome up and ran to the place that he left everyone. Once he got there, he gently set Kagome down.

"Shippo, please take care of Kagome. We can not affored for her to die. And besides," he started to wisper, "I love her."

A/N: hope you like it so far, it's a little longer, but the next one will be really long. Still 3 more chapters to go! Stay with me now. ï


	4. Anix and Friends

Chapter 4

Shippo watched as InuYasha ran off to find Kikyo, the one person he thought he would never have to hurt, but he had to avenge Kagome! Shippo checked Kagome, trying to figure out how to heal her.

"hmm..." Shippo thought aloud, "It seems that Kikyo hit her in four places: her side, her hand, her shoulder and her knee. Owe! I'm sorry Kagome that must be some pain you're going through! Well, anyway... Songo: watch Kagome; make sure she doesn't get any worse! Miroku: guard them, make sure that Kikyo doesn't come back and finish the job. I'll be in the forest looking for some herbs."

Songo nodded her head.

"I will guard them with my life!" Miroku said with a sly smile, "I'd rather die than let either of them get hurt!"

"Oh great," Songo thought, "Kagome's unconscious, which means that me and Miroku are pretty much alone, argh!"

Shippo left in a hurry to find the right herb.

"So," Miroku said, his grin getting even bigger, "I guess this means we're pretty much alone."

"No you aren't," a crackly voice from Kagome's direction said, "I'm here, remember?"

"You're awake?!" Miroku and Songo said together.

"Thank goodness!" Songo thought, "Now Miroku won't do anything stupid!"

"You're welcome Songo," Kagome thought, "Is InuYasha avenging me? Will I die? Will InuYasha die? I guess I won't know for a while."

Shippo's eyes darted from one herb to another, but he could not find the right one!

"This is hopeless!" Shippo said in an aggravated voice, "no, I can't give up, Kagome is depending on me!"

Songo watched Kagome trying to see if she was getting any better or worse, but could not tell.

"Songo?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you get Shippo to go get InuYasha for me, I need to talk to him!"

"When he gets back, Kagome." Songo whispered, "When he gets back."

"Songo!" Miroku yelled, "There's a demond behind you! DUCK!"

Songo ducked to feel a breeze above her back.

"You messed with the wrong humans," Miroku yelled and tore off his hand covering, damaging Anix the demond crusher, only to see that he had friends.

"SHIPPO!" Songo yelled, "GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE **NOW**!"

Shippo came running to her side, "what? DEMONDS! AHHHHH!"

Songo grabbed Shippo's tail before he could run off.

"Wan'na help?" she asked sarcastically, "Guard Kagome, we can handle them for now!"

"Wooh!" Shippo thought, "Thank goodness! The only demonds I'll be fighting will be injured!"

A/N: sorry, didn't have time to write more. Did you like? Pleez review!


	5. the odds of that

A/N: sorry if you thought I wasn't going to write anymore, I just meant I wasn't going to write anymore that day. Sorry! Hope you like this chap!!!!!!

Chapter 5

InuYasha's eyes widened as he thought more and more about what Kikyo had done to Kagome. He thought of what she must have been thinking, and all the hate towards Kagome. And he finally noticed the major differences between them, and they were very different in his eyes now.

"InuYasha?!" Kagome's voice rang out in his head, "Help, I need you, Demonds, Help! Ahhhh." And then it faded, her voice was gone.

"But how?" InuYasha thought aloud, "How can she talk to me in my head? I'm hallucinating, well, duh!"

"You always are hallucinating."

"Huh?" As InuYasha turned to the voice, his nose caught Kikyo's scent, "Why did you do that to Kagome? Why did you have to hurt her? Why couldn't you just leave her alone?"

"You know why," Kikyo drawled, "I have told you before that I will always wait for you, I will die with you, but you would not leave with me if that bitch was here!"

"I will never go now!" InuYasha roared, trying to cover up his emotions.

"InuYasha," Kagome's voice entered his head again, "InuYasha, help me..."

"What are you doing to her?" he demanded, "what the hell are you planing?"

"Come and I'll show you," Kikyo's voice even deadlier, "You need to understand that that bitch is just an ass-hole who does not deserve to go to hell with you! She will never fill your heart as I do! She will never make you really love her, she can make you love her, but not make your heart ache like I do!"

"You're wrong!"

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I love her more than I love you, bitch!"

"I am no one in your eyes right now because of that bitching ass-hole! Why can't you see that you are just a protection base? She is using you! She does not love you! She is a selfish bitch! Why can't you see that? Well, now you will!" her voice screeching, Kikyo ran into the forest.

InuYasha pulled out Tetsaiga and ran, running to see Kagome, whether dead or alive he did not know.

A/N: got to go, so I'll write soon, and hopefully you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good? Bad? Please review!


	6. thinking skills

Chapter 6

As InuYasha followed Kikyo through the forest and back to the place that he had left everyone, he smelled Kagome, and about five living demonds.

"You ass!" InuYasha yelled to Kikyo and swung Tetsaiga at her, but in his furry missed, "You will never get away with this! I will fight for Kagome's life! Or I will die trying!" once again he swung Tetsaiga at her, but this time he sliced her arm, "I swore to protect her, and I will! And love is more important than death!"

"That bitch won't last long!" Kikyo yelled back, "There are too many demonds, and so few protectors! She will die, and you will die with me! We will always be together! Hell calls for us, do not fight it!"

InuYasha swung Tetsaiga at her one last time, then gave up, 'she is not going to win though!' he thought, 'when Kagome is in trouble, I will always be there, Kikyo must die!'

"Have you given up yet?" Kikyo smirked, "Will you go to hell with me? It will be glorious with you there, for this will be my second time! Ha, ha, ha! She will die! And maybe if you are lucky enough, she will go to hell too!"

Kagome felt a shard draw near, the sense that Kikyo was near, for she knew she had a shard, somewhere, somehow, but she did. She felt InuYasha drawing nearer, a strange sense, because she had never noticed feeling InuYasha draw nearer, was it she thought about him earlier, trying to think, 'InuYasha! Help. Demonds! Ahhhhh...'

Shippo darted back and forth trying to protect Kagome from two injured demonds, "What the hell do they want to kill you for?" he asked Kagome.

"Kikyo wants to kill me," she answered simply.

"I know that, but why?"

"She doesn't want competition. Don't ask."

"Shippo!" Sango's voice rang out, "you are suppose to be killing the injured demonds, not talking. Get to work!!"

"I didn't ask for this job!" Shippo murmured, "You made me!"

"Songo!" Miroku yelled, "You shouldn't be talking! Look, three demonds that are barely injured, we are suppose to be taking care of them, so Shippo doesn't have to worry about them!"

"Yah!" Shippo chimed in, "I'm not the only one!"

"You see InuYasha!" Kikyo demanded, "Your friends can't hold them off! They will all die! Why don't you come with me? Hell isn't that bad, it can actually be fun! Come with me, and you will be happy in hell for all of eternity, and with me!" (A/N: I know, it sounds kinda gay, but Kikyo is a gay bitch! Ha, ha!)

"Love has to be mutual!" InuYasha roared, "And I do not love you, fucking bitch! So get out of here! And never come here again! Go back to hell where you belong!"

"Love me, InuYasha, or find death in your path!"

"And what will happen to you, bitch?"

"I will die too, and we will embrace death together, just like I said!"

"You will never kill me! I will fight!"

"And so," Kikyo grinned, "your love will die! Ha, ha, ha! You can not out-smart me my love!"

"Never!" InuYasha growled, "Never call me that!" and he sliced her over and over again, completely destroying her, "There, won't have to worry about that bitch again! Now, to get to Kagome!"

A/N: hope you liked it! I know what is going to happen in the next chapter, the last chapter, so it'll be up tomorrow. Hope you liked it! Good? Bad? Please review!!!!! ï Muahaha! Maybe I will wait a little longer for the last chapter, I don't know. Well, see you then!


	7. Embracing Her

Chapter 7 (A/N: sniff, sniff it's over, done, kaput excuse me if I spelled it wrong well, I don't wanna end this, but, I must, fate… is a bunch of bull, ok, that was random. Well, anyway, here it is sniff, sniff oh, I can't take this, I'll just have to do a sequel, well, until then, here is chappy numbu sevun that was on purpose tadah!)

InuYasha darted to where Kagome lied, half dead, dieing, unconscious. Her raven hair spread out around her like a beautiful gown. Near death, she looked so beautiful. He couldn't take it, he just couldn't, he cried, the first time since he was just a child, when he cried because of the other boys, the full humans, not hanuo, but full humans. Kagome's hand brushed against his cheek softly as he cried, the first time she had ever seen him cry most likely the last.

"That bitch Kikyo!" his voice shaking as he spoke, "How could she do this to you? Why? Kagome… there is something I have never told you… um… I… well…"

"InuYasha, I love you!" Kagome intruded his thought of how to put it, "I have always loved you, please love me, this could be the last thing I know, please… please…"

InuYasha's eyes snapped open, she did love him! "I love you too, Kagome, more than you could ever imagine!" and their lips embraced before Kagome fell unconscious again, "I do love you, and I always will! 'Til death do us part." And his lips embraced the unconscious girl's again.

"InuYasha!" Sango yelled loud enough to snap him out of his trance, "come help! Are you blind? There are demonds!"

"You can handle it," InuYasha replied, giving up a fight for the first time that he could remember, "I've seen you before, this should be easy for you. I have to stay by Kagome."

..:...:...:...:...:..-

Kagome's dream was oquard, no one was there, just her, and… ANOTHER her! What was this meaning?

_Kagome,_ her other self told her, _there are two choices, life or death. You must choose, and when you do, you must be willing to prove you are good enough to succeed in that place: Earth, or Hell. You choose your own fate, no one else can, only you._

_I choose life, _Kagome said noticing that her voice didn't work, only her thoughts, _I choose life, and InuYasha!_

_Prove you are worthy._

_How do I do that?_

_You must find that out by yourself, but do so quickly, your time is running slim._ And like that the mirror image of her disappeared into thin air.

_But how do I do that? Is this a test of wits?_

_No, _was the reply, her own reply.

How would I know? I don't know what that stupid mirror was…

She ran her fingers through her raven black hair as she thought. Does this have to do with what I know about both era's?

No. she told herself, that can't be it. Who was that stupid mirror, was it me? Was it really me?

Yes.

But how can I be positive?

You just have to believe yourself.

How do I do that?

You think of what you know about that mirror, and you put yourself to the test.

What is this damn test anyway?

You must figure it out.

How do I figure it out?

I don't know!

Well, can you help me?

How can I help if I have no frickin' clue, and also, I'M YOU!

Just find a way to make yourself… I mean… myself, useful.

This is confusing us, isn't it?

Yes, very much so.

(A/N: if you are confused too, don't worry, I'm confusing myself, and I know who's talking!)

Then how about we find a way to differ our voice?

_How do we do that? And how come you only said voice, with no s?_

_Because I'm you stupid! Gosh, and how… maybe I can make myself sound like say… Kikyo or something…_

_KIKYO! IT'S YOU, ISN'T IT? GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Wow, you catch on fast, _her voice changed to Kikyo's instantly,_ you do have my brain after all, well, how much do you want to go back? Tell me, or I will send you directly to Hell, where you belong._

_I would do anything to see InuYasha again, anything…_

_Even let me possess your body for a short time?_

_Yes._

_Good answer, you will live, and so will I._

..:...:...:...:...:...:..-

As InuYasha ran his claws through Kagome's too-soft-to-be-true hair, her eyes opened and disturbed his thoughts.

"Why," Kagome drawled, "If it isn't the back-stabbing hanuo! Why? Why did you have to kill me?"

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" InuYasha said as his face turned from concern to confusion.

"Oh…" Kagome softly announced, "you see, that is where you are wrong, I am not Kagome, but Kikyo possessing her body, wanna kill me? Why, of coarse you do, but you would never hurt your precious Kagome, now, would you? Hahaha! The bitch has allowed me to possess her as long as she lives and gets to see you. Why would she do such a thing InuYasha? Hahahaha! She has fallen into my trap, and you can not change that! I will kill you now!" And the fake Kagome strapped a hand around InuYasha's neck, and tried as hard as she could to choke him, "This body is weak! Argh! How can I do anything to you in this frickin' body… well then…"

Then, a paper hit Kagome's head, or should I say Kikyo's, and she screamed, in two voices: Kagome's, and Kikyo's, both cries of sorrow.

"Will this hurt Kagome?" InuYasha demanded, "Will it?"

"No," the monk replied "just ban Kikyo from her presence, don't worry."

As Kagome opened her eyes for a second time, they opened to InuYasha's amber ones and she sighed, this was all she wanted, all she needed. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled herself up, into his arms, to stay there until her death, sixty years later, when she died during her sleep, in his arms, in her own era, knowing that she was always safe in his arms, and with her five children near; always safe enough to tell them that she would die a very loving death. And Kikyo would never be in it, never again, never.

Love is a feeling that you get, it is awkward, and it makes you feel somewhat sick, but it's beautiful, and that is what her death was, awkward, but beautiful. Her love was strong enough to pull a mountain out of the earth, and it was good enough to drink the purest water. Her love was the perfect love, and all knew that when she died. After she died, InuYasha refused to marry a second time, and taught his children about the shikon no tama, and told them to find the rest, for he would, and could not. InuYasha swore on Kagome's grave he would do everything in his power to become a human, for her, for their children, for him. When all was said and done, the human InuYasha died and his children baried him next to their mother, and not outlasting their father very long. This is the story that everyone should know, of truth, of dieing willingly for your love. A loving death. No other death would do her good, only that… (to be continued in The Next Generation of Hanuo.)

The End

(A/N: ok, it wasn't as good as my other chapters, but it was the best I could do at the moment. The sequel will be of her children finding the shikon no tama for their father, InuYasha. R/R!I SAID FRICKIN' READ AND REVIEW! I MEAN **NOW!** SO GO FRICKIN' REVIEW BEFORE I FRICKIN' SHOVE YOUR FACE IN!… ok, I'm better now. Just R/R… please? puppy dog pout thanks…)


End file.
